


Blasphemous

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Civil War AU, Human AU, M/M, Slavery, angsty fluff, historic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the loving and the vowing stops short when Isaac hears the sound of a gun going off. His eyes snap open just in time to see his first love's beautiful, dark eyes roll back into his head and watch as he falls on top of him. Then, he sees the wound and the blood flowing from it like an endless stream of red. He's dead. At the realisation that those soft lips and warm hands were becoming cold as every second passed, Isaac began to cry. He can no longer feel his love's heartbeat or be comforted in the steady breath. No, everything he loves --those hands, those lips, those eyes-- has been ripped away from him at the precise moment that he felt the most love for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemous

**August 26 th, 1858**

**Lahey Plantation House**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Up until now, their relationship had been nothing but chaste kisses, stolen moments, and forbidden exchanges. But now, Isaac's face was pressed firmly into his feather pillow as his lover hit some part of his body that he didn't even know existed to elicit the lustiest of moans from his mouth. His hands ball into fists around his sheets. The sound of skin against skin echoes throughout the room.

"D-Don't stop," He mumbles between thrusts and moans. The other hits that spot again and he cries out, "Oh, G-God, Will! I l-love you!" He feels gentle hands roam over his back and soft lips kiss up his spine as the thrusting slows down a bit.

"I love you, too…" Will mumbles against pale white skin. He moves to take his lover's chin between his fingers and presses a kiss to Isaac's lips. "Again?"

Isaac nods frantically and presses kisses over every inch of dark skin he can reach. "Feels so good…" He mumbles.

"Roll over." Will whispers. "I want to see your face…"

Isaac grins, a big toothy grin, and obeys so that his back is to the mattress. He wraps his arms around his lover's neck and pulls him down close so that his lips are at Will's ear. "Je t'aime tellement, Will."

Will laughs as he nuzzles into Isaac's neck. "I have no idea what you just said…"

"Take a guess," Isaac shifts a bit so that he can look the other in the eye. "Vous êtes si belle."

Will shakes his head with a soft hum. "M'pretty sure the first one was something about how much you love me." He pressed a kiss to his lover's jaw. "And the second about how attractive I am…" Another kiss to Isaac's neck. "Was I correct?"

Isaac lets out a dark chuckle and runs his fingers through short, dark hair. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes…" Will starts to line himself up with Isaac's entrance. "You ready?"

"God, yes." Isaac responds as he braces himself against his lover.

Will pushes into Isaac, his lips pressed firmly against his lover's neck. He gives the other a second to adjust around him. "Y'good?" He whispers and is met with a nod. He slowly begins to thrust, eliciting soft moans from the man under him. He grins and moves to look at Isaac. "You look so good…" He moves a hand to move sweat-ridden curls out of Isaac's bright blue eyes.

Isaac is in pure bliss in this moment, with his first love taking him and worshipping him like he is God, himself.  He wraps his hand around Will's and looks into his deep, dark eyes. "Not as good as you…" He whispers before letting out a loud groan and he lets his eyes flutter closed. "I love you so damn much."

And he does. He loves Will with every fibre in his being and everything about being with him seems so real, so  _right_. He vows to himself, in that moment of pure bliss and affection, to do whatever he can to get Will away from the plantation, to free him from this God awful place and make a life with him. 

But the loving and the vowing stops short when Isaac hears the sound of a gun going off. His eyes snap open just in time to see his first love's beautiful, dark eyes roll back into his head and watch as Will falls on top of him. Then, he sees the wound and the blood flowing from it like an endless stream of red.  _He's dead_. At the realisation that those soft lips and warm hands were becoming cold as every second passed, Isaac began to cry. He can no longer feel his love's heartbeat or be comforted in the steady breath. No, everything he loves --those hands, those lips, those eyes-- has been ripped away from him at the precise moment that he felt the most love for them.

In the following seconds, the slave's lifeless body was ripped away from his own and the action that moments before was making him groan in pleasure was now making him groan in pain. As soon as the body is thrown across the room, his eyes meet his father's unapologetic stare and the shotgun is still aimed at where Will had once been, now at Isaac.

Isaac wishes he would pull the trigger. He wants nothing more than to be dead in that moment, to be with Will in Heaven. But his father has no mercy. He will make Isaac suffer the loss and whatever else he wants him to suffer in the meantime. He takes his chance to move without being shot so that he can pull Will's body into his lap and run his fingers through that short, dark hair one more time. "What have you done?!"

"No, what have  _you_ done?! You let that...  _thing_ fuck you?! And here I thought my son was becoming a man and instead he was becoming a girl!" He snarls as he slowly inches toward Isaac.

"He is not a  _thing_. He is a human being. And I love him." Isaac spouts it out before he can think. He leans down and presses a kiss to Will's now cold forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Isaac's father scoffs from behind his son. "He is not human. He is a slave. And  _you_ made me kill him." His father's hand tangles in his curly hair and he yanks him away from the slave's lifeless body and makes him stand upright in front of him. "I needed that one!" He punches Isaac square in the jaw and knocks Isaac back onto the floor. "And we can't afford another!" He kicks his son in the stomach now before grabbing his hair again. "So, now you're going to take his place." With that, he yanks Isaac out of the room and through the halls of the house, naked and exposed, for everyone to see. 

"No, no! Father, please..." He begs and pleads as he struggles to follow after his father, long legs bumping into various pieces of furniture. "You can't do this! I'm your son! No, you can't!"

"You're not my son," His father spits out as he throws Isaac into the slave quarters. "You're my slave." The door slams behind him and Isaac crawls into the corner of the main room, attempting to curl up and cover himself.

The first one to say something to him is Margaret, Will and Isaac's best friend. "What happened?" She asks as she fetches some clothes for Isaac. "Where's Will?" 

"H-He's dead..." He runs his fingers through his hair. "My father, he... he killed Will..." Isaac starts to sob and tries to curl further into himself. "Oh God, I can't believe he's dead, Marge..." He gasps and runs his fingers through his hair. "It's all my fault."

Margaret sighs and sits down next to Isaac, handing over a pair of distressed pants and a slightly worn shirt. Isaac instantly recognises them as one of Will's three outfits. "It's not your fault, Ike." She sighs again when she sees that Isaac isn't moving to clothe himself. "Isaac, you can't go around here naked and you two are the same size."

Isaac finally moves to dress himself with a shake of his head. "It  _is_ my fault. I begged him to do it. I convinced him that my father wouldn't catch us. He was right, he knew it wasn't safe..." Isaac shakes his head again. "I loved him so much and now he's gone..." He starts to sob again. "I'm so stupid..." _  
_

"Isaac, calm down." Margaret reaches out to touch his shoulder. "You're not stupid. Will loved you just as much as you loved him, if not more. But you know your father was bound to find out as some point. Unfortunately, none of us could have expected this outcome and I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but it's gonna be okay."

"How can you be so calm?" Isaac asks as he takes her hand in his. "Your best friend was just murdered."

"I still have one left." Margaret smiles and the look is so rare, but Isaac just wants to wrap his arms around her and hold her forever. "And I know what it's like to lose the person you love, Ike. But it's gonna be okay. I promise. You've still got me, alright?"

Isaac nods and he actually does wrap his arms around her. "Alright."

"You can take Will's bed. Rest, you're going to need all the energy you can get." Margaret gently runs her fingers through Isaac's hair before pulling away and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Isaac lets her leave him in the corner before moving to Will's bed. He didn't need to be told where it was, he'd been in it before. It wasn't exactly a bed, though. It was an old mattress, falling apart at the seams, covered in a couple of ragged blankets. The pillow was a poorly sewn case with his old clothing from when he was a child shoved into it. Isaac crawls into it with ease and everything about it smells like him. The only thing that comforts him is the smell of him. It's the only thing that helps into a deep sleep and it's the only thing that might keep him sane.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to know all there is to know about the Civil War and slavery and life in the eighteen hundreds, but I'm going to try my best to make this story as historically accurate as possible. If there is anything that doesn't seem quite right, let me know. However, I will, obviously, be taking some liberties for the sake of the story and the ship.  
> Constructive criticism & kudos are gladly welcomed. :)
> 
> P.S. If anyone would like to beta this, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
